legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Halloween Special/Transcript
Halloween Special (The episode opens up with the heroes at the Bearinger Mansion. Vice Principal Luna is seen dropping off a box of costumes.) Luna: Alright. Costumes are here. Daniel: Thanks, Mom! Luna: Where's Levi? Daniel: He's busy. He and Mick will be here later. Luna: Alright. (Luna leaves the room. Daniel gets the box. Later, Calvin is seen dressed as Frankenstein, walking into the living room, screaming like Frakenstein. Hayley arrives, dressed as a witch.) Hayley: So when are you gonna put your costume on? Calvin: Ha ha. Very funny. (Daniel arrives, dressed as a doctor, as well as Sarah, dressed as a fairy.) Daniel: Move aside, everybody. Dr. Daniel's in and is about to operate. (Chuckles) (Cloe arrives, dressed as Cupid.) Cloe: Looks like the costume I have is a gift from Kendall. (David arrives, dressed as a knight.) David: (Mumbles) (Jack arrives as a pirate, along with Preston dressed as a sorcerer.) Preston: (To Hayley) Nice costume! Hayley: Thanks! Jack: Arrrr! You ol' clock says we be getting close to candy time. That be me best tresure! David: (Mumbles)? Jack: Arrr. I cannot understand you, me mattey. (David lifts his cover.) David: I take it you practiced with the Pirate talk, Captain Jack? ...Wait. Jack: Captain Jack? What a coincidence. I certainly don't look like Jack Sparrow. (Brody arrives as a British Guard.) Brody: Good evening, everyone. Daniel: Looking good, Brody. (To everyone) Now, how about a check up? (Brody is in a stance of a British Guard. David approaches him and waves his hand at his face. Brody then grabs David's wrist with a slight smile.) David: Okay. I get it. (Brody lets go.) Brody: I'll get you one of these days, David. (Chuckles) (Marion arrives, nervous.) Marion: Do I... look good? (Marion is dressed as a chef.) Brody: You look great. (Marion then enters and joins the heroes. The Humane Seven arrive with Tommy, Jody Irwin, and Holly. Tommy is seen with his Frankenstein costume.) Calvin: Nice costume. Tommy: Thanks! Daniel: Tommy had that costume for a while, since the time he was still the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. David: Seems legit. (David then gets out a chocolate bar.) Tommy: You already have candy? It's not even dark out yet. David: I got this from the store earlier. Tommy: Ahhhh. Okay. Cloe: Hey has anyone seen Jane? Marion: She said she coming... Jack: Arr! The wench be getting cold feet! Brody: I'm sure she's on her way. Just give it a bit- (Knock on the door) Daniel: That must be her. (Daniel goes and opens the door) Hey Jane you- (Suddenly Freddy Fazbear appears in front of Danny and does his scream. Daniel screams falls to the ground and everyone else screams by this. But then Freddy stops screaming and laughs in a femmine voice) ???: (Loud laughter) Oh my god! That was amazing! Oh no that shit's was priceless!! David:........... Jane??? (Freddy then turns back into Jane) Jane: What up? Cloe: YOU IDIOT!!! YOU SCARED US TO DEATH!! Jane: No duh! That's the point! Sarah: Look what you did to Marion! (Marion is on the floor covering her head shaking in fear) Jane: Well jeez sorry you guys can't handle a little jump scare. But hey you party poopers won't spoil my favorite hoilday! Daniel: (Gets up) Favorite hoilday? Jane: Yep! I LOVE Halloween! With my shapeshifting powers, I don't have to dress up. I can BECOME the monsters! And when I scare people with them? Oooooh so much fun! Preston: Well can you not do that again please? Jane: No promises. By the way Danny, where's the bathroom? Daniel: Nearest one is over there. Jane: Thanks. (Leaves the room) Cloe: You all right Marion? Marion: I.... I think so.... Calvin: Gotta give her credit. She really did get us good. Cloe: (Takes a seat in a chair) Yeah well if she does that again I'll- (Suddenly the chair's arms become human arms and they grab hold of Cloe who screams. Everyone screams by the chair coming to life. But the chair turns into Jane, who's holding Cloe) Jane: DOS! DOS! GOT YOU GUYS TWICE IN A ROW! .... And got a sexy Cupid in my arms as a bonus. Cloe: (Gets out of Jane's grip) STOP DOING THAT!!! Wait.... We saw you left the room! How did you turn into the chair when you left! Jane: I'll never tell. Cloe: (Growls) Jane you- (A clown enters the room.) David: Oh hey! Looks like your Mom ordered a clown. Daniel: Uhhh.... She never told me anything. David: Does she have to? Daniel: No, but she tells me what to expect from a Halloween Party. This ain't one of them. Clown: Hey, do you know the way to Whacko City? Daniel: Never heard of it. Clown: That's okay! Because I'm not going there anyway! (Laughs) Daniel: Okay. That WAS semi-funny. (The clown gets on a unicycle and then swipes David's chocolate bar.) David: HEY!!! NOT MY CHOCOLATE!!! (The clown rides off.) Brody: Let's get after him! (The heroes leave the house. They make their way to a cave. They exit Brody and Calvin's trucks and sneak in. Coconuts is seen following.) Coconuts: Maybe this is my chance to catch those Knights. Yeah. YEAH! (Laughs) (The heroes look in astonishment.) Daniel: In don't believe it! (The clown is seen juggling, with Professor Von Schlemmer sitting and listening to the clowns jokes.) Clown: He was so dumb, he took a ruler to bed to see how long he slept. Von Schlemmer: (Laughing) This is funny stuff. Who writes your material? (The heroes approach Von Schlemmer.) Daniel: Professor Von Schlemmer? What's going on here? Von Schlemmer: The great Von Schlemmer?! He's here?! Where?!! Oh. Heh. That's me. Oh I'm just enjoying my dream clown. Daniel: Uhhh.. Dream clown? Von Schlemmer: First I'll put him away, and then I'll explain. (The clown gives the chocolate back to David.) David: Hey. You didn't eat it. Thanks. Sorry for over reacting. (The dream clown gets sucked into the machine.) Brody: Where did he go? Von Schlemmer: Back into my noggin, into my Dream World. Brody: I heard this guy makes some whacky machines. But this one tops them all. Coconuts: (Hiding) Wow! A dream gizmo! When I tell Dr. Robotnik about this, he'll give me a promotion! That means no more bathroom patrol!! (Coconuts speeds off.) Von Schlemmer: This is my dream-a-majig. Patent Pending. It's extremely, enormously, and unbelievably complicated. Took me over fifteen minutes to invent. Sarah: That's actually pretty fast compared to the rest of us. But, I still don't get how you use this thing. Von Schlemmer: It brings characters from ones dreams into the real world. Daniel: Just makes sure you don't accidentally dream up something malicious. Ma will rip you apart. Geez. Von Schlemmer: Nah. This one isn't like the old one. Dr. Robotnik still has that. Brody: Then if he gets this, he'll rebuild that one. I better call Sonic. (Meanwhile at Robotnik's lair.) Coconuts: As I saw the Dream-a-majig, Dr. Robotnik, I knew you'd want to know about it! Robotnik: Indeed. If I had that machine, I could rebuild my other one and I could terrorize the entire Multi-Universe. Coconuts: I guess this means that I finally get my promotion, huh? Robotnik: PROMOTION?!!! WHAT FOR?!!! You could've swiped the machine and brought it to me, you nimcombot! Coconuts: But.. but... (Robotnik hands Coconuts a bucket of water and a mop, standing over a trap door.) Robotnik: I'm demoting you to "Scrub Monkey Thrid Class"! Now go and mop up the dungeon! (Robotnik opens the trap floor, causing Coconuts to fall in. Suddenly, the main door open, with Scratch and Ground falling to the room's floor.) Robotnik: Snooping as usual, I see? Scratch: Not me! I didn't hear nothing about Von Schlemmer's Dream-a-majig! Grounder: Me neither! Especially I didn't hear the part about the clown. Robotnik: Stop jabbering, you Dingbots!! I'm formulating a plan to take advantage of these unexpected turn of events! Grounder: And a brilliant idea it is, your sneakiness. Scratch: It's a work of genius! Robotnik: IDIOTS!! I haven't thought of it yet, you Boot-Lickers!! Grounder: Oh. But when you do... Scratch: I know it will be marvelous! Robotnik: That's true. (Thought of something) AH HA!! I've just come up with a magnificant scheme! Now you may lick my boots. (Scratch and Ground gets their tongues out.) Scratch: Bleh... Grounder: I hate this part. (Back at the Bearinger Mansion, the heroes continue to prepare for the Halloween Party.) David: (Mumbles)? Brody: What? (David lifts his helmet's mouth guard.) David: Is the candy by the door yet? Brody: Yeah, but don't get into it! David: I already have my chocolate. (Daniel goes to the door and opens it. He lets Sonic in.) Daniel: Hey Sonic. Sonic: Nice place you have here. Daniel: Thanks. We moved in here about 3 years ago when I was officially recognized as a Prince. This was named after my dad. Sonic: I've heard of him. Sorry about what happened to him. Daniel: Heh. That's okay. He was trying to save the Multi-Universe at that time. First he and his generation stops Hargrove and his company, then the damn Settlement Defense Front arrives. Made everything worse. (The Ninja Comms go off.) Daniel: Yeah, Redbot? Redbot: Dan, the Professor and his machine is missing. I can't find Tails either. Daniel: That might not be new. Brody: We're headed over there now, Redbot. (The scene goes to Robotnik's lair.) Robotnik: Unless you want to suffer the consequenses, you will convert your dream machine into another nightmare machine. Von Schlemmer: I refuse! Nothing you do will change my mind! Robotnik: Everyone has his price. What if I gave you these priceless diamonds? Von Schlemmer: Okie dokie. WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING?! I look terrible in diamonds. Never! (Coconuts arrives with a bag with someone mumbling in it.) Coconuts: Hey, Boss! Look who I nabbed! Robotnik: Don't bother me, Coconuts! Can't you see I'm busy violating the good doctor's human rights? (Tails pops out of the bag.) Robotnik: Oh, lookie what we have here. Sonic's two tailed little friend. Coconuts: I did good, huh, Doctor? Guess this means I get out of Dungeon Mop Detail, huh? Robotnik: You are correct; YOU SHOULD HAVE CAPTURED SONIC!!!! (Robotnik hands Coconuts a light and shovel.) Robotnik: Five miles of my sewer are pluged with crud and sludge. Go and clean it out! (Robotnik pulls a level, causing Coconuts to fall through the trap door. Tails approaches Von Schlemmer.) Tails: Don't worry, Professor. I'll handle Robotnik. I'll clean his clocks, I'll chew him up, and spit him out. (A giant robot grabs Tails.) Robotnik: Throw him in the cell! Tails: Now I'm mad! Robotnik: (To Von Schlemmer) Now get to work! Or Tails will suffer the consequenses! Von Schlemmer: Okay okay! You win! I'll need tools! Get me a spectralgraph analyzer and a bobby pin. (The heroes arrive at Von Schlemmer's cave. They see that Von Schlemmer and his Dream-a-majig is missing.) Brody: Alright, start looking for clues. We need to find out what happened. (Sonic sees a pile of nuts and bolt.) Sonic: Looks like these nuts and bolts came from those dolts, Scratch and Grounder. Jane: Looks like these ones are from that dumbass monkey butt Coconuts. Sonic: I think we better pay Robuttnik a visit. (Sonic speeds off.) Brody: You guys get going. I'll contact Levi. Daniel: Sounds good! (At Robotnik's lair, Robotnik is seen sleeping. Meanwhile in the dungeon, numerous robots are guarding the cells. The Rangers arrive and took them down. They arrive at the cell Tails and Von Schlemmer are in.) Brody: Stand back, you two! (Von Schlemmer and Tails back away from the door.) Brody: Red Ninja Blast!! (Brody shoots the lock, releasing the two. Sonic arrives.) Sonic: Glad you're okay. (A scary growling is heard.) Sonic: I don't like the sound of that. (Sonic speeds off, while the Rangers stay. Upstairs, Robotnik is still asleep. All of a sudden, a boogeyman pops out of the Nightmare Machine. Robotnik wakes up.) Robotnik: How graciously gross! How fantastically frightful! Now I can unleash his terror on all of the Multi-Universe! (Sonic arrives.) Sonic: Not if I have anything to say about that! Robotnik: Now hear this, Boogeyman: I made you, and you will do as I command! Sonic: This will stop ya!! (Sonic throws a statue of Robotnik at the machine, causing it to short circuit. However, Boogeyman just enlarges and targets Sonic, cornering him.) Robotnik: (Evil laughter) Now my worst nightmare is YOUR worst nightmare! I finally got you, Hedgehog! I finally got you! (Levi arrives to help Sonic.) Levi: NINJA SPIN!!! (Morphs and jumps in between Sonic and the Boogeyman.) I respectfully disagree! Robotnik: You can't stop me, Gold Ranger! (On his mic) Destroy them, Boogeyman! (The Boogeyman starts going after Sonic and Levi. Levi readies his Rockstorm Guitar.) Levi: Storm Star: Tornado Mode! NINJA TORNADO ATTACK!!! (Levi launches a tornado at the Boogeyman. The Boogeyman is whipped across the lair. It then solely goes after Sonic. Sonic starts running and sees a wall. Sonic runs up the wall, causing the Boogeyman to crash through the wall. The lair's main room starts to fall apart. Sonic speeds towards the dungeon.) Levi: Looks like that Boogeyman is headed for the city of Canterlot. Better call the others and head him off! (Levi prepares to call his friends but he notices pieces of the building are falling apart) Levi: Maybe I better tell them in person. (Runs off) Robotnik: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! GET BACK HERE BOOGEY BRAINS! (Piece of bulding lands on Robotnik's hand causing him to drop the remote. It is at that moment the Boogeyman returns) Robotnik: Where's that blasted micorophone!? I've got to find it before that boogey buff destroys my domicile! (Finds it) Ah, here it is. (Just as Robotnik finds the micorophone, the boogeyman comes after him. Robotnik screams in horror and the Boogeyman attacks him, then goes out another end of the building, which causes wood to fall on Robotnik. Robotnik pops out and grabs the micorophone.) Robotnik: That was lucky! He didn't step on the remote and I can still control him. (Sonic is seen taking Von Schlemmer to the forest. The two are then met by Tails, Brody and Levi) Tails: What a close call. But we're safe now. Levi: Not quite Tails. I saw that monster leave the lair. It looked like it was heading for Canterlot. We gotta tell the others quick. (In Canterlot, the Boogey monster is attackin the city. People are running for their lives) Robotnik: Scare everyone out of their pants! I want the city cleared! I just live for these "me" moments. (As the Boogeyman continues scaring everyone, Scrach and Grounder are seen leaving a house with stuff from it) Scrach: Hey, look at all the neat stuff I swiped! Grounder: Yeah! With Boogeyman scaring everyone away, we can take whatever we want! (Robotnik goes to the two) Robotnik: Stop yanking and hurry up! We still have more of the city to loot! (Scrach and Grounder are bowing to Robotnik) Scrach: Yesh your repulsiveness, what a plan! Grounder: You're the best of the worst! (Sonic, Tails Von Schlemmer Brody and Levi arrive at the city and they are met by Daniel and the others) Cloe: Guys what the heck is going on!? We got some giant monster in the city, Robotnik is stealing, and we got people running around in their underwear! (As Cloe said that, Victor and Monty, who are both in their underwear run by them) VIctor: Hurry up Monty! Monty: Wait for me Victor! Cloe: You see? Jack: I wish I didn't.... Sonic: Canterlot won't be safe till that monster is history! Daniel: So how do we stop it? Von Schlemmer: There is only one way to get rid of the creature. Soak it in vinigor and lemon juice. Marion: Huh? But professor, how will that get rid of the monster? Von Schlemmer: Opps! That's how you get rid of ketchup stains. Wait! Now I remember what to do! (The heroes are seen back at Von Schlemmer's cave) Von Schlemmer: There! My new invention, the Dream-ca-doddleo, is finished. David: (Mumbles) Cloe: David! David: (Moves helmets mouth guard) I gotta wait till we're done before wearing that. I said, what does it do? Von Sclemmer: It works just oppsite of my Dream-a-majig. Instead of bringing dreams out of people, it can put people into dreams! Sarah: Whoa! That's amazing! (Von Schlemmer turns on the machine) Von Schlemmer: Now just leap into the cloud portal, and you'll end up in Dreamsville! Or Crystal Prep. Its not quite perfected yet. Preston: I did not picture out Halloween turning out like this. Von Schlemmer: Dreamsville is a very unpredictible place. But somehow you must find Princess Luna. Only the Princess of the night knows how to get rid of boogeymen! (As Von Schlemmer talks, Coconuts heard everything) Coconuts: If I can trap Sonic and the rest of the knights in Dreamsville, Dr. Robotnik will give me a promotion for sure! David: Alright, everyone! Brody and David: Let's do it!! (David's helmet mouth guard drops.) David: (Angry mumbles)!!! Brody: (Sigh) Let's just go, David. (The heroes jump into the cloud portal. Meanwhile, at Bearinger Mansion, Juniper Montage arrives to help with decor. Mick arrives, dressed as a jack-o-lantern, and approaches Juniper.) Mick: Evening, Juniper. (Noticed that Juniper isn't in a costume.) Why didn't you dress up? Juniper: I decided not to actually take part in the party. It just doesn't feel right after what happened in the mall. I'm just here to hang decor and then I'm heading back to the Safehouse to call it a night. Mick: Interesting. Uh, have a seat with me, Juniper. (Mick and Juniper sit down.) Mick: Look, I know you're still sort of ashamed of your actions at the mall. But, all of that was solved. All thanks to us, and you. (Hands a photo to Juniper.) This of you and David.. David took this because he cares. He here for you. We all are. We invited you to this party so that you can further improve your friendship with all of us. Juniper: You're right. Maybe I overlooked all of that. Thanks Mick! (Hugs Mick) What would I do without you?! Mick: Well, you don't need to know. Because I will always be hear for you. (Juniper stops hugging. Mick leaves and Juniper gets an SMS from Redbot.) Juniper: Okay. Need to get back to the Safehouse. And maybe while I'm there... (The heroes enter the dream realm as Von Schlemmer keeps watch. Coconuts follows them inside. Coconuts lands on some form of dream creature that rides off somewhere. Meanwhile all the knights are following Sonic as they see the various creatures and things in Dreamsvile) Hayley: Wow. Dreamsvile is an odd place. Jane: Tell me about it. All these things that people dream up. Not saying I haven't dreamed weird things before but still. Jack: Let's just be glad we haven't run into the nightmare section of Dreamsvile. Levi: There's a nighmare section? Jack: I don't know but it would make sense for there to be one. Cloe: You have a good point there Jack. David: Let's stay focus. We gotta find Princess Luna. But where could see be? Daniel: I think I know. Follow me! (Sonic and group follow Daniel and they soon arrive at Canterlot castle.) Brody: Canterlot Castle? Marion: So is this what Luna dreams? (They enter the castle and head to the throne room. There they see Luna. And with her is her sister, Princess Celestia, and they are playing chess) Brody: Princess Luna? P. Luna: Huh? What are you all doing here? Tails: We're sorry to disturb you Princess, but we need your help. P. Luna: I see... Our game will have to wait sister. Celestia: I understand. I'll see you again soon sister. (vanishes) Daniel: Was she...? P. Luna: Just a dream I made.... I know my sister is gone but... I still miss her. (Everyone is silent, feeling sorry for how Princess Luna is feeling) P. Luna: But she would not want me to stand here feeling sorry for myself. Now. How can I help you all? Sonic: We got a real problem here Princess. We got a Boogeyman on the lose. P. Luna: A Boogeyman? Well that's no good. But lucky for you all, everything you need is right on this list. (Sonic takes the list form Luna. But he can't read) Sonic: But I can't read any of this. Cloe: (Takes the list) Me neither. What is all this? David: You think the professor can read it? Marion: Um.... Can I see? Maybe I can read it. (Cloe hands the list and Marion looks at it. She is silent. Then looks up confused) Calvin: You can't read it? Marion: This is all ingredients for junk food. Everyone: Junk food? P. Luna: Junk food. Sarah: How will junk food help us? Sonic: Let's go tell the professor. He should explain it better. Let's go! (Everyone starts running out. Expect for Daniel who looks back at Princess Luna) Daniel: Um... P. Luna: Its okay Daniel. I do miss Celestia a lot. But I'll be all right. I will continue to honor her memory by doing what I can for Equestria and the Multi-Universe. (Daniel smiles and goes to re-join his friends. Meanwhile with Coconuts he tries to lay a trap) Coconut: This bottomless pit will get of Sonic and those knights forever! I'll just put this exit sign right over.... here! (Coconut hammers the exit sign breaking it. And the spot he hammered happened to be the head of a giant creature from dreamsvile that chases Coconut. Meanwhile the knights all return to Von Schlemmer) Von Schlemmer: How was Pitsberg? Sonic: Don't you remember? We went to dreamsvile! Cloe: We found Princess Luna and she gave a list of things needed to stop the Boogeyman. (Coconuts comes out the dream portal as the heroes talk to the Von Schlemmer. He quickly hides and listens in on the conversation) Marion: The list says we need junk food. Von Schlemmer: Of course! I should have thought of that! We need a mega Boogeyman to scare Robotnik's Boogeyman right back into his dreams! Sonic: I catch your drifts professor! When Tails binges on junk food, sometimes he's hit with a humgous nightmare! Von Schlemmer: Luckly I just perfected my new Portiable Dream-a-majig! Jane: How is he making these things so quick??? Cloe: All right. We now know how to defeat that monster so let's get to it. Jack: We have a plan but we are gonna need time for someone to dream up a Boogey man to help us. Brody: Here an idea: While you guys work on getting our Boogey man, the rest of us will go down there and distract Robotnik's monster. Daniel: Sounds good. Careful guys! (The Rangers leave the cave. Brody stops and gets on his Ninja Comm.) Brody: Mick, can you locate Robotnik's Boogeyman? Mick: Oh! That's where you guys are. I'll make my way back to the Safehouse. Juniper will send you the details. Brody: Thanks, Mick. (The Rangers are able to receive Juniper Montage's info on the monster. They locate him near Crystal Prep.) Calvin: That's Crystal Prep! Levi: We need to get over there before that Boogeyman can damage that school! (The Rangers stand up.) Brody: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! POWER STARS! Rangers: LOCK IN! READY! NINJA SPIN!! (Morphs) (Over with Robotnik) Robotnik: '''Ah Crystal Prep. A school where only the most gifted and intelligent are accept. And filled to the birm with things to steal! (Suddenly Coconuts arrives) '''Coconuts: Your disgustingness! The Knights are on to you! Their trying to out smart you! Robotnik: No one can outsmart me! For I am Robotnik, Evil Genius extraordinar! How dare you insult me! Coconuts: But- Robotnik: SILENCE! (Scrach and Grounder arrive with a plantform with a stich) Robotnik: Get on that platform Coconuts! Coconuts: But-but I'm only trying to warn- Robotnik: GET GOING! (Coconuts gets on the platform. Grounder pulls the stich causing Coconuts to fall though a hole. Scrach and Grounder carry the platform away) Robotnik: Now. Where was I? Oh right. (On his mic) Go Boogeyman! Attack Crystal Prep! (The Boogeyman draws near Crystal Prep when the Rangers then jump infront of the monster.) Rangers: NINJA RANGERS, FEAR NO DANGER! POWER RANGERS NINJA STEEL!! Robotnik: Fear no danger, huh? Well, I will change all of that! (On his mic) Destroy those medlers, Boogeyman!! (The Boogeyman targets the Rangers.) Brody: Not so fast!! LION FIRE! NINJA SPIN!! (Brody spins the Lion Fire Star, morphing him into Lion Fire Red.) Lion Fire Red!! (Brody speeds at the Boogeyman and jump kicks him. Suddenly, Daniel arrives in his doctor costume with Sonic in a doctor costume, both wearing a beard.) Sonic: Hello I'm Doctor Paminto, and this is Doctor Greyson, and your condition concerns us. Robotnik: My condition??? (Looks at himself) What's wrong with me??? Daniel: Don't worry. What you have can be fix with just a little rest. (Sonic brings Robotnik a bed) Daniel: My word you are under so much stress. Robotnik: You're telling me! (Sonic runs off and brings a table with milk and cookies) Sonic: Here's some milk and cookies to help you sleep. (Robotnik drinks the milk. Sonic takes the table and Daniel arrives with a teddy bear and a music box.) Daniel: Here. Cuddle this. (Gives the bear to Robotnik and opens the music box.) (Singing) Lulaby, Lulaby, Lulaby and Goodnight. (Robotnik falls a sleep. Sonic puts the Portable Dream-a-majig on Robotnik's head.) Sonic: Now for your night cap! (The Boogeyman arrives, with Tails standing by with his microphone. The Ninja Bull and Robo Rider Zords arrive as well.) Tails: Go get him, Junk Food Boogeyguy! Use your ketchup and mustard cannons! (Another Boogeyman, made of junk food, arrives. The two Boogeymen approach each other. Robotnik's Boogeyman fires electricity, while the Junk Food one fires his cannons. Robotnik's is damaged greatly.) Daniel: YES!! THAT DID IT!! Preston: Let's form a Megazord and finish this off! Levi: Bull Rider Megazord! Combine! NINJA SPIN!! (Levi spins the star and his Zords combine.) BULL RIDER MEGAZORD! READY! Levi and Preston: NINJA SPIN! Daniel and Cloe: SD ACTIVATE! (The four enter Ninja Master Mode.) Levi: Ninja Master Mode! Ready! (The Megazord attacks Robotnik's Boogeyman numerous times. In the cockpit, Levi readies the Rockstorm Guitar.) Levi: Rockstorm Guitar! Activate! Bull Rider Megazord, Rodeo Rapid Fire! FINAL ATTACK!! (The Megazord launches its final attack at the Boogeyman. Severely injured, the Boogeyman re-enters Robotnik's head. The heroes cheer.) Levi: Show's Over! Ninjas Win! (Sometime later, the heroes return to Daniel's mansion.) Tommy: I heard what you gusy did. Great job. Jack: Arr! That was an unexpected trip for our Halloween! Cloe: But hey it all worked out. Another of Robotnik's plans done, we got to a new place, and now we all get to enjoy Halloween together! Sarah: I know right? So let's get out the candy and enjoy the party! (The heroes soon begin to enjoy themselves. Be they talking, dancing to music playing or eating candy) Jane: Great party Daniel. Daniel: Thanks Jane. Jane: Oh man look at those guys. (They look and see Sonic, Tails, and Von Schlemmer eating Chilly Dogs with Tails' junkfood Boogeyman) Levi: Who would have though a Boogeyman would help defeat another? Cloe: Hey at least that one's not scaring anyone. Speaking of which.... Jane: Relax babe I'm not gonna scare anymore tonight. I think I've had my fill of scares for the night. After this whole Boogeyman thing we could ease off them for a bit. Cloe: Well thanks Jane, that's good to hear. But don't call me "Babe". (Suddenly they hear a knock at the door. Daniel answers it and he's surprised by who it is) Daniel: Juniper?? (Juniper is standing at the front door. And she is dressed as May from Pokemon) Juniper: Hey Daniel.... Can I.... Can I join you guys? Daniel: Yeah come on in! (Turns to face everyone as Juniper) Everyone! Juniper's here! Everyone: Juniper! Juniper: Hey everyone. (David goes up to Juiper and says something but its mumbled due to his faceplate is down) Juniper: Huh? David: (Lifts up face plate) This gag is getting old... I said I'm really glad you came. I didn't think you would. Juniper: Well... Let's just say a friend convinced me its a good idea. (looks at Mick who winks) Brody: Well now that you're here we can REALLY get this party going! (The group cheers as they continue their party. Juniper especally enjoys the party, glad to have friends who forgive her. As the group continues, Sonic comes up) Sonic: Hey everyone. We hope you enjoyed this new Fire Rebellion Halloween Speical. We had a whole lot of fun on Halloween, and we hope you have a fun one to. So to everyone reading this: Have a Happy Halloween! ???: Have a great Nightmare Night! (Sonic looks and suddenly next to him is Nightmare Moon who chackles madly. Sonic jumps back scared. But suddenly Nightmare Moon changes back into Princess Luna. Luna winks and then she and Sonic share a fun laugh) THE END! Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Holiday Specials Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline